russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWKX
DWKX (103.5 FM), branded as 103.5 K-Lite, is a radio station, airing an Adult contemporary format. It is owned and operated by Advanced Media Broadcasting System, Inc. Its studio and transmitter are located at Unit 906A, Paragon Plaza Building, EDSA corner Reliance street, Mandaluyong City. History '1970s-1985: DPI Radio 1' The station started in the 1970s as DPI Radio 1, which was owned and operated by the government of the Philippines through Department of Public Information, under the call letters of DWIM-FM. It was then a simulcast station of DPI Radio 1 710 kHz with its callsign DZFM (later moved at 918 kHz in 1977, and now known as DZRB-AM which is now at 738 kHz), which aired music, news and weather. It then lasted until 1986 when DPI Radio 1 moved its frequency to 104.3 MHz, which it changed its callsign to DWBR after the People Power Revolution of 1986, and later known as 104.3 Business Radio, and the 103.5 frequency was sold to Global Broadcasting System, Inc. (which would later acquire Radyo Veritas 5 years later) via a government-sponsored bidding and changed its call letters to DWCS. '1985-1995: DWCS' 103.5 CS played the Standards genre, ranging from World War II up to the Early 80's. It was sold in 1995 to Advanced Media Broadcasting System through the efforts of Jinji Buhain, a relative of the head of the Global Broadcasting System. '1995–2006: The First K-Lite' Seven of Manila's best disc jockeys (Joe Schmoe, Paul Reno, Jay Latin, Dick Reese, Joshua, Martin Gill and Little David) set out to form a radio station that would be best in the much-established and well-known old hands of the industry. The new station occupied the frequency, studios and equipment formerly handled by the defunct standards music station DWCS (103.5 CS, then owned by Global Broadcasting System) and changed its call sign to DWKX. K-Lite started airing on October 23, 1995. The first DJ to go on air was Joe Schmoe; his first song was "Pride (In the Name of Love)" by U2. Within a few months, it became one of the favorite radio stations of the young professionals and more outspoken listeners. Offering the best of adult contemporary music and spicing everyday music fare with daring, thought provoking talk, Manila's First Interactive Radio Station became a reality. Through the years, K-Lite aired quality talk shows including the groundbreaking program, Talk Back with Joshua (replaced by Vince Faner in 1999) and Jinji, as well as Nitelite with Li'l David, Monica and The Blade, Girl Talk with Monica and Jinji, Sportslite with Anthony Suntay and Twisted with Jessica Zafra and Li'l David. K-Lite made radio talk shows a staple in the FM band. The station changed its format to attract more audiences from different demographics. From The Right Kind of Lite format in the late 1990s to Best Music of the 80s, 90s & Today in the turn of the century to Manila's Lite Alternative in 2003 to 2006. K-Lite began playing alternative rock and sometimes hard rock music on a more frequent basis. 103.5 K-Lite made promotional events that meant more than just parties. The station brought their loyal listeners to get front row seats to the Grammy Awards, international concert tours and celebrity events, and later on, serving free Starbucks Coffee to the call centre agents in the past few years. K-Lite also made its milestone as the very first radio station that covered The Dodgeball Cup on The Morning Brew. Disc jockeys of K-Lite made their final broadcast all together on November 30, 2006 to give thanks to their beloved listeners. Its lite alternative format has since been carried over to sister station Jam 88.3. '2007: Heart FM' On January 1, 2007, Heart 103.5 debuted on the airwaves as Easy Listening the Way it Should Be. The format was easy listening (a mix of contemporary alternative and R&B). They later switched their slogan to Easy Listening. Redefined. Heart 1035 had a number of promotional events in the span of six months (Heart Cinemania Premieres, Drives & Jives Stickering, Heart on Air & Ice, Voices for Albay, and others). But in May 2007, Heart 1035 sponsored The Best Damn Thing Contest where they sent one of their loyal listeners to Hong Kong to meet Avril Lavigne in person for a special Asian Launch of her album The Best Damn Thing at the Hong Kong Convention Center. Also in May 2005, Heart 1035 won the award for Caltex Fastbreak to the NBA Promo as The Best Radio Station in Execution of a Promo beating out other competing radio stations (Jam 88.3, Wave 89.1, Magic 89.9, RX 93.1, Hit 99.5 (now 99.5 Play FM), and Crossover 105.1). On June 18, 2007, the Heart personalities made their final broadcast as a group. '2007–2010: Max FM' At exactly 9:00pm of June 19, 2007 (originally planned 12:00am July 2, 2007), 103.5 presented a new format that sounded more mature akin to adult contemporary. The music covers both old and new hits with a new station name: 103.5 (initially read on air as one-oh-three and-a-half) MAX FM. Their slogan was In Tune with Manila. The format resembles of the first iteration of 99.5 RT, which at that time was known as 99.5 Hit FM. In mid-2009, the station's sound shifted to a predominantly dance format, with new slogans Move To It! and Manila's Leading Dance Source, introduced to emphasize as such. DWKX's flip to dance put them in competition with DZUR, whose direction focuses mostly on pure underground club content, as opposed to DWKX's straight-ahead broader approach. In addition, DWKX also became the first fully licensed commercial dance radio outlet to cover Metro Manila since the demise of 89 DMZ, whose frequency is currently occupied by rhythmic contemporary sister station Wave 891. On June 19, 2010, right on the third anniversary of the station, and prior to that, it underwent some minor changes, among others the line-up of DJs and their shows, the revision of how they identify themselves on-air (they dropped the "one-oh-three and-a-half Max FM" in favor of "one-oh-three point five Max FM", as the former is said to be not that much suitable for radio), and the dropping of some of its long-running local programs and foreign syndicated dance programs. On August 5, 2010, the jocks of Maxville made their final broadcast to give thanks to their listeners. Max FM resurfaced as an Internet radio station now called Global Max Radio, which was launched last October 1, 2010. '2010–2013: Wow FM' On August 23, 2010 at 5:00am which the day saw the 2010 Manila hostage crisis, DWKX relaunched as a mass-based station branded 103.5 Wow FM. Laila Chikadora was the first DJ to go on board that morning, followed by Mister Fu and other top-rated DJs.The station's tagline is Lahveet!, which is the Tagalog bastardization of Love it!. This is TRPI's (and now Tiger 22's) first venture into the mainstream, mass-based market. And to provide a wider coverage to its target market, the station also upgraded its transmitting power to 45 kW making it the most powerful FM station in Metro Manila at that time. Following the resignation of Mr. Fu (who returned to his originating radio station Energy FM), who was preceded by that of Francine Prieto, the remaining DJs had their final broadcast on July 17, to make way for a new branding come July 22, though the station will still use the Wow FM moniker until the end. '2013–present: The Second K-Lite' On July 22, 2013 at 6:00am, after its absence for almost 7 years, 103.5 was relaunched as the second iteration of 103.5 K-Lite with the new slogan, The Hits and Lite Favorites, and as an adult contemporary station. EJ Electric was the first DJ to go on board, followed by other jocks, mostly from the Max FM/Wow FM roster and other stations. The official launch was made on August 1, 2013. During its first weeks of operation, the stations studios remained inside the Jollibee Plaza building, before it was transferred back to Paragon Plaza.Since the relaunch, the station's transmitter power reduced back to 25,000 watts. On April 21, 2014, 103.5 K-Lite was reformatted as a CHR station, with the slogan The Beat of Manila (similar to the summer slogan of sister station, Magic 89.9), with slightly vacated timeslots. This format is the same as 99.5 Play FM, but the playlist is from the 90s up to present. On August 18, 2014, following the launch of rival oldies stations beginning with Retro 105.9 DCG FM last March and Wish 1075 eight days earlier, the station had been reformatted to its Adult Hits format, by that time introducing new DJs. K-Lite changed its slogan to Metro Manila's Official Take Me Back Station as its playlist now focuses on playing the classic hits from the 1990s to early 2000s. On November 24, 2014, following the resignation of Jude Rocha, the station had been reformatted back to its AC format with its current slogan as The Hits and Lite Favorites and added for its new slogan Your Right Kind of Lite. At present, the current format is adult compemporary music because they will focus on its regular playlist from 1993 up to present (90s, 2000s and today's hits) for their own listeners of all ages. Aside from that, in vein with Magic 89.9's Friday Madness (which is also playing the hits from the 80s and early 90s during Friday), 103.5 K-Lite brought back on air for the hits back in the day today, Past Forward which is started on November 26, 2014 and aired on Wednesdays that plays the music from the 80s and early 90s (1980-1992). Also, it brought the American Top 40 which is hosted by American Idol presenter and American radio and TV personality Ryan Seacrest started to air on Saturdayand Sunday in the early evening. According to AC Nielsen survey, 103.5 K-Lite ranked in #6 among the FM radio station in Mega Manila ratinga. On October 23, 2015, the station celebrated 20 years of its broadcast. Air staff *Jason on the Radio (formerly from Wave 891) *Scarlet (Menchu Macapagal, from 99.5 RT/ 99.5 Play FM, 103 1/2 Max FM, also CNN Philippines anchor) *Jay (Jay Santiago, from NU 107 and Dig Radio) *Cadillac Jack (formerly from Magic 89.9) *Claudine (Claudine Najera, from Citylite 88.3 and Heart 1035) *Janice (Janice Racelis, from Wave 891 and Heart 1035) (2003–2006; 2014–present) *Tina Ryan (from Magic 89.9, 2016-present) *Romeo (RJ Borromeo, from Mellow 947) *Trish (Patricia Cabral, from RX 93.1, NU 107 and Dig Radio) *Jaybee *Brian *Ryan Seacrest (syndication, 2014–present) 'Former' *Carl McFly (Carl Guzman, resuming as vocalist of Alamid) *Tim Kong *Mondo (Mon Castro, resuming as part of The Pin-Ups) *Sonny B. (Rizal Giovanni Aportadera, now with 99.5 Play FM) *Max Speed (Alex Gotinga, formerly from Magic 89.9 and 103.5 Wow FM) *Paul Phoenix (formerly from RX 93.1 and 96.3 Easy Rock) *EJ Electric (EJ Alonso, from 99.5 RT's The Farm) *Nikki (Nikki Viola, from RX 93.1's Radio1) *Noelle (Noelle Rodriguez) *Jude Rocha (Jacques Furbeyre, from RX 93.1) *Winner (Winner Santos, from 99.5 RT/99.5 Hit FM) *Fran (Francesca Tobias, from RX 93.1) *George (Georgia Cataoco, from Wave 891) Programs *''First Lite'' - Hosted by Jason on the Radio; Weekdays, 3am-6am. *''Jumpstart'' - Hosted by Scarlet and Jay; Weekdays, 6am-9am. *''MidMorning Lite'' - Hosted by Cadillac Jack; Weekdays, 9am-12nn. *''The TurnAround'' - Hosted by Claudine; Weekdays, 12nn-3pm. *''Happy Hour'' - Hosted by Janice; Weekdays, 3pm–6pm. *''DriveTime'' - Hosted by Tina Ryan; Weekdays, 6pm-9pm *''Lite Nite Syndrome'' - Hosted by Romeo; Weeknights, 9pm-12mn. *''Past Forward'' - Music of the 80s to early 90s; Wednesdays, all day. *''10 Lite'' - The hottest top 10 countdown; Fridays, 6pm-7pm. *''Wake Up Weekends'' - Hosted by Trish; Weekends, 6am-10am. *''Mid-Day Drive'' - Hosted by Jaybee; Weekends 10am-2pm. *''The Ride with Brian'' - Weekends, 2pm-5pm. *''American Top 40'' - International-syndicated chart show hosted by Ryan Seacrest; Weekend, 5pm-8pm. Compilation CDs 'As 103.5 Max FM' * Party On Weekends 5 (Galaxy Records, 2007) * Pink Party (Galaxy Records, 2007) * Tunog Kalye (Universal Records, 2007) * Bagong Tunog, Bagong Banda (Dyna Music, 2008) 'As Wow FM' * Wow Lahveet! (Sony Music, 2010) Slogans Advanced Media Radio Network References See also *The Return of ‘The Hits and Lite Favorites’ External links * Official Website * Live video streaming Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations established in 1995 Category:Quest Broadcasting Inc. 103.5 K-Lite Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines